Calirfoniana Como Nadie
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: -me han dicho que soy buena haciendo oral-me acerque a él.-¿Qué?-me miro impresionado con mi actitud.-¿Qué de que?-lo mire a los ojos.- ¿quieres o no Edward?-le sonreí de lado.-pues… yo-estaba sorprendido pero luego solo me sonrio.-haslo.


Aquí estaba… en Forks… el lugar mas estúpido del planeta.

Me quite los lentes de sol, para ver mejor la fachada de mi nuevo hogar, donde viviría con Charlie mi padre, por una larga, larga temporada.

Suspire.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa con Charlie atrás, llevando mis maletas.

Ahora se preguntan…. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? La respuesta es simple: por tener sexo en el auto de mi madre con el hijo de su novio.

Ahora estoy aquí castigada, enviada a este lugar al que yo llamo 'infierno frio'. Pues porque vivir aquí es un total infierno y nunca, nunca, excepto 6 dias al año, se veía un rayo de sol… o por lo menos un poquito de calor.

-Bella, aquí no puedes usar ese tipo de ropa-dijo señalando mi short, y mi camiseta holgada.-te vas a refriar… mínimo.

-tranquilo usare 5 suéteres al salir.-le sonreí.

Lo bueno de mi padre… es que, no me agobia como mi madre. La podre vieja se molesta por todo, TODO, es un total fastidio.

Cuando me gire hacia la ventana, vi que ya había empezado a llover.

Bufé. Dios no me podía regalar por lo menos un dia sin lluvia.

Al poco tiempo de hablar con Charlie, sobre la falta de respeto de haber tenido relaciones sexuales en el auto de mi madre, y los riesgos del sexo y todo eso… al fin pude subir a mi habitación. Mi _nueva_ habitación.

Me asomé por la ventana antes de prepararme para dormir.

Pude ver a un chico llegando en un volvo plateado mientras le gritaba a otro chico.

-no puedo creer lo que hiciste, Emmet-le gritaba.

-cállate, recuerda que vives justo al frente del jefe de policía.-le decía el tal Emmet.

Aunque ellos no tenían porque preocuparse… Charlie dormía como un oso en invernacion.

-por dios, casi te violas a la pobre chica… quedo traumada—le dije el primer chico.

-no es para tanto, Edward-¿Edward? Era un lindo nombre.

Y mas lindo era el chico cuando lo pude ver bien, bajo la luz del farol de la puerta de su casa.

Tenia un cuerpo de muerte, desde aquí podía ver su cabello que parecía bronce, unos musculos no tan exagerados pero indicados para hacerte soñar.

El otro era todo un oso, no era mi tipo. Demasiado musculo y se notaba que poco cerebro.

Segui viendo a Edward.

-es que no pude soportarlo.. la chica prácticamente se me ofreció en bandeja de plata-le dijo Emmet excusándose por lo que alla echo.

- ¿y tenias que lanzártele encima frente a todo el mundo, Emmet?-contra-ataco.

-esta bien, mañana en el instituto le pido perdón con quince mariachis si quieres…-dijo con tono de fastidio el oso que habla.

Y con eso entro él, y el chico de mis mas pervertidas fantasias.

Instituto. Mañana mi primer dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Charlie se había ido temprano a trabajar.

Gracias a dios, cuando desperté había sol.

Sol, gracias.

Asi que por lo menos mi primer dia podría usar mi ropa normal.

Me puse unos jeans y una camiseta que decía ; i am hot and you're not.

Tome mi bolso ya preparado, y salí con las llaves de mi auto en la mano, bueno, mi auto no era un auto. Era una chatarra andante, pero a mi me gustaba.

Justo cuando salí, un Jeep se acaba de ir con, el que reconoci como Emmet al volante.

Y en ese mismo instante Edward salió de su casa, con una camisa negra que se pegaba a su hermoso cuerpo, y unos jean pitillos que se le veian de muerte.

En ese momento decidi como era la mejor forma de conocerlo.

-hey-lo salude.

El chico me miro entre extrañado y sorprendido, pero al recorrerme con la mirada sonrio de medio lado.

-hey ¿eres la hija del Jefe de policía?-me pregunto mientras yo me acercaba.

-si, oye… ¿vas al instituto?-pregunte inocente.

-si, ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo mayor?-se rio.

Me rei con él.

-para nada, es que mi auto no sirve-menti haciendo un puchero- y… me preguntaba si podias llevarme.-le di mi mejor sonrisa.

-claro, hermosa.-me guiño el ojo.

¿me dijo hermosa? Por dios, Bella. Desde cuando te pones asi solo por esa simple estupides.

Le sonreí mas ampliamente.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto pidiéndome que subiera, luego se subió el a el asiento del conductor.

Arranco el auto en unos pocos segundos.

-por sierto, soy Edward, Edward Cullen-se presento.

-un gusto. Soy Isabella, pero dime Bella-le guiñe el ojo.

Se rio entre dientes.

-¿Cuándo llegaste al pueblo?-me pregunto, como para romper el hielo.

-ayer en la noche, no han pasado ni 24 horas y ya extraño el calor.

-debes ser de california ¿verdad?—volvio a reir

-si, ¿soy tan obvia?-le pregunte.

-bueno, los californianos tardan mucho en acostumbrarse a este pueblo y… solo alla venden ese tipo de camisetas, chica hot.-bromeo

-genial, soy la nueva chica californiana que odia el frio y que todos odiaran-le dije molesta.

-tranquila, de seguro todos los chicos se te lanzaran encima. Diran "oh dios, una chica sexi." -dijo haciendo vos de tonto-e iran tras de ti como mosquitos a la luz.

-¿asi que me crees sexi? Genial-le dije con sinceridad.-tu también lo eres.

Se rio a carcajadas.

-gracias… eres la primera que me lo dice… hoy-dijo levantando las cejas con arrogancia.

Entramos al aparcamiento del instituto, y puede ver en la cara de todas, que querían saber quien era la chica que iba en el volvo con el sexi Edward.

-si quieres te puedo acompañar hoy… ya sabes, para que no te sientas sola… yo también fui un nuevo demasiado sensual y creeme, es duro el primer dia-bromeo con lo de 'demasiado sensual'.

-de acuerdo. Gracias.

Nos bajamos del coche, y el, como un caballero, me acompaño a recoger mi horario y a mi primera clase.

Todas las chicas me miraban con envidia y celos… y los hombres, digamos que comían con la mirada.

Edward paso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Me sonroje un poco… solo un poco si?, aun soy una niña mala

-todos aquí quieres comerte como un trozo de carne….

-no me opongo.-le respondi. Me miro sorprendido pero luego sonrio- claro, y lo harán… después de mi.

¿Qué? ¿enserio dijo eso?

-dalo por echo- le sonreí y entre en mi primera clase; literatura.

Después, en el almuerzo cuando compraba mi comida, Edward me llamo a sentarme en su mesa.

A los pocos minutos llego una chica, medio rubia y operada de tetas.

-hola lindo-lo saludo con un tremendo beso en los labios.

-hola…-edward me miro como diciendo 'perdoname por esto'-Bella ella es Tanya mi… ami-

-soy su novia-dijo batiendo sus falsas y plásticas pestañas.

-ah,.-fue lo único que dije.

Después a la salida, luego de soportar a Tanya diciéndome todo lo bueno que era Edward al fin pude llegar al aparcamiento sola con el dios griego.

-lo siento mucho-me dijo Edward cuando entramos en su coche.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

-por Tanya… ella es algo…

-fastidiosa, si. Operada, también. Plástica, si. Barbie de mala marca, igual.-era una larga lista.

-ya, ya… -se rio- entendiste el punto.-quieres pasar el dia en un lugar mejor que en tu casa-me sonrio.

-de acuerdo.-esperaba tener un buen dia.

Llegamos a la mitad de una carretera abandonada.

Nos sentamos afuera del auto, bueno, mas bien, encima del coche.

Suspiro.

-que te pasa? Tu novia no te da placer?-le pregunte insinuándomele. La verdad es que estar con Edward me calienta de sobre manera.

-la verdad? No… no le gusta hacer el oral, y aun no quiere tirar de verdad solo manosear y creeme que asi mi amiguito de alla debajo no tiene mucha atención que digamos…-volvio a suspirar frustrado.

-me han dicho que soy buena haciendo oral-me acerque a él.

-¿Qué?-me miro impresionado con mi actitud.

-¿Qué de que?-lo mire a los ojos.- ¿quieres o no Edward?-le sonreí de lado.

-pues… yo-estaba sorprendido pero luego solo me sonrio.-haslo.

-de acuerdo.

Me acerque para besarlo y el no me detuvo, mas bien, acorto rápidamente la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Me agarro de las caderas y me pago a su cuerpo, enseguida sentí el bulto en su pantalón.

Gemi en sus labios y baje mi mano por su abdomen y luego la coloque en su cadera, para después tocar a Eddie sobre el pantalón.

-oh, Bella-jadeo un poco.

Decidida abri el cierre de su pantalón y los baje hasta sus rodillas junto con el bóxer.

Tome a Eddie que estaba mas que despierto entre mis manos, comenzó con mi ritmo, rápido y fuerte.

-si, dios. Sigue sigue-decia mientras yo lo masturbaba.

Despues de un minuto decidi bajar y metérmelo a la boca, empeze a succionar fuerte sintiendo como el miembro de Edward se ponía mas duro y grande.

El gemia y jadeaba sin control.

Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de terminar en mi boca Edward me levanto, y volvió a atacar mis labios.

-eres estupenda-y luego me apoyo en su auto y sigui besando mi cuello.

Metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa para acariciar mi piel, y luego subir hasta mis senos, para apretarlos y acariciarlos, sobre mi brasier.

Jadee un poco, mientras el levantaba mi camisa y quitaba mi brasier.

Dejando expuestos mis senos.

-son perfectos-y tomo entre sus labios uno de mis pezones mientras que atendía el otro con su mano haciéndome gemir.

-edward- dios, si que sabe hacer bien su trabajo.

Bajo la mano y la metió dentro de mis jeans, para desues abrirlos y tocar mi intimidad sobre la braga haciendo me jadear con mas fuerza.

Aparto mi braga y comenzó a hacer círculos en mi clítoris, mientras tanteaba mi humedad. Luego metió un dedo de golpe en mi, haciéndome perder el aliento.

-sii-gemia yo mientras el metia un segundo dedo.

Gracios dios, por darle dedos tan largos.

-te gusta?-me dijo sonriendo.

-sii, Edward. Me encanta.

Y sin ningún aviso me penetro con fuerza haciendo que diera un grito ahogado.

-dios mio-grite.

Edward me tomo de los muslos para hacer que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, para sentirlo aun mas adentro.

-si, Bella-gemia Edward mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

Cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, hasta que sentí como mis paredes se contraían y vi a Edward cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Gritamos mientras llegábamos al orgasmo y sentía como Edward se vaciaba dentro de mi.

-eso fue…. Genial-me dijo.

-si, fue… espectacular-dije recuperando el aliento.

-¿quieres repetir?-me sonrio de lado y me guiño el ojo.

Volvi a unir nuestros labios, para tener una segunda ronda.

* * *

><p><strong> holaa.. no es mi primera historia, pero si mi primer OS espero que les guste.<strong>

**dejenme sus comentariio por favoor!**


End file.
